


gonna figure you out

by misbehavin



Series: Titans tag [2]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Also a bit of angsting 'cause Dick's obvs already in love & has no chill, Episode Tag, F/M, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavin/pseuds/misbehavin
Summary: Underneath her, he feels some resemblance of safety.





	gonna figure you out

**Author's Note:**

> THEY’RE SO GREAT I FEEL SO BLESSED HOLY SHIT

 

Underneath her, he feels some resemblance of safety. It’s not _real_ , of course not, but the way she moves, the sounds she makes, it all blocks out everything else. He reaches for her face, just because he can, because she’s really beautiful and all the flirting eased some parts of him he thought were irreparable.

Kory leans into the palm of his hand and then bites down gently, takes hold of his hand and pushes it to the mattress, keeping it above his head.

Dick makes no complaints, just grunts. He wants to keep his eyes open through all of this but Kory is warm, powerful. At every thrust and twist of her hips he sinks further, his breathing gets more and more uneven.

“Wanna tell me your secrets yet?” Kory asks, sly smile on her face.

He tightens his grip on her hip with his free hand, caresses his way up her sides, down her collarbones, her chest, between her legs. She moans at his ministrations and he smirks, taking in the sight. The fact that she's still wearing her boots definitely makes it all the more interesting.

“You were saying?”

Kory kisses him, pulls his hand away and down to the bed like she did with the other. There’s a gentleness to it, her grip keeping him in place, trying to make him as open for her as she is for him.

A sound erupts from the back of Dick’s throat when she starts kissing his neck, and he pushes his entire body upwards, searching for her mouth again.

“Kory,” he groans. “God, you’re--”

“What?”

He doesn’t answer. Saying she’s beautiful and feels good seems redundant somehow. Too telling, as well.

It’s not long till it’s over, but even when they’re finally satisfied, Dick has his gaze fixed on her. Inside his mind he’s thinking about much of an idiot he is for not letting her in, for not being able to lower his guard the way she wants him to.

“I’m gonna figure you out, Dick Grayson,” Kory promises.

“We’ll figure each other out. Together, like you said.”

He almost regrets saying it, but she sits up, her eyes sparkling. 

“Okay," she throws her hair over her shoulder, “Together, then.”

  
  
  



End file.
